1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for mounting a windowpane on a vehicle body.
1. Description of the Prior Art
A windowpane may be mounted on a vehicle body by a conveying-mounting line which is arranged to perform required pretreatments (e.g., application of adhesive to the windowpane in the case of a window in which the windowpane is bonded to the vehicle body by adhesive such as urethane) while conveying a windowpane and subsequently attach the windowpane to the vehicle body by means of a mounting robot.
In this case, from the viewpoint of the manufacturing cost, use of space and the like, it is preferred that both the windshield and the rear window be mounted by a single mounting robot. Further, it is preferred that the single mounting robot be small in size for the same reason. Furthermore, it is preferred that both the windshield and the rear window can be mounted in the shortest possible time. Otherwise, since the vehicle body is held in the windowpane mounting position until mounting of both the windshield and the rear window is completed, the conveying speed of the vehicle body is slowed.
A robot for mounting a windowpane on a vehicle body has been known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 58(1983)-196095 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,303.